


Together

by amelie_shimada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelie_shimada/pseuds/amelie_shimada
Summary: A fix-it fic for The Rise of Skywalker.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Together

“And WE are all the Jedi.”

Rey could feel Ben’s approval, as sure as if it came from her own heart. The bond was so much stronger in person. Or maybe it was because he had finally stepped into the Light with her. They stood, sabers crossed, this time in unity against a common enemy. 

The lightning tried to overpower them, tried to take them. But they were together. They could do this. But not without cost. Rey felt her very life slipping away to almost nothing, but she pressed on. They’ve come to far to give up now. The lightning finally turned on its master, destroying him and itself. She didn’t strike her grandfather down; his own hunger for power had consumed him. He wouldn’t haunt her now. The thought crossed her mind as a surge of energy carried her back.

The stone floor rushed up to meet her, but she was too tired to fight it. Too…nearly dead to fight it. Dazed, she looked around for Ben. She had been vaguely aware of him flying off in another direction, away from her. Suddenly all she wanted was to see him alive. It didn’t matter if she was barely holding on, if she couldn’t muster the strength to sit up. She just needed him to be alright.

She saw him, on his knees and elbows, dragging himself in her direction. She breathed a sigh of relief. They had won, but the thought was merely an echo in the distance. She couldn’t comprehend the world beyond Ben right now. It was just him and her.

Finally he reached her. He reached out his hand, and she took it firmly, like a lifeline. The contact told him what she had been trying to ignore: she was almost gone. She wanted to say something to him. Something wise and comforting. Something that would linger after she left him. But no words came. It all seemed like too much. All except one word.

“Ben.”

“Shhhh,” he whispered. “Just rest.” He adjusted his grip on her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. Lowering himself down next to her, she was able to get a better view of his face. Still bloodied, definitely exhausted, but at peace. And absolutely beautiful.

Something glowed to life within her. She realized it was coming from their hands. More specifically, from Ben’s hand to hers. The life was returning to her, but with it came fear.

“Don’t,” she said, tears threatening to overflow.

“It’s okay,” he said. “There’s enough for both of us.”

The Force did it’s work, and she took a deep breath. She was still wounded and worn, but she was definitely alive. She sat up and looked over at Ben. His eyes were closed, and he looked a little too serene.

“Ben!” she shouted, shaking his shoulder.

And then she saw it. The toothy, most beautiful smile she’d ever seen. A raspy sound quietly rose from him. Was that…laughter?

“I just saved your life, sweetheart,” he said, “What else do you want?”

A jolt of electricity shot through her. He had just been joking, but his expression was as serious as hers.

“One more thing,” she said. And before she lost her nerve she leaned down and captured his lips with her own.

She didn’t have to wait long for his reaction. He slipped his arms around her, answering her kiss with equal hunger and reverence. When they pulled apart slightly, she was graced with another of his beautiful smiles. Then, with a rakish gleam in his eye, he flipped them over, his injuries seemingly forgotten. He smiled down at her.

Her new vantage point gave her a view of the ships still above them, and she sobered up a little. Ben caught her train of thought. Gently, he helped her sit up.

Where did they go from here? More specifically, where did Ben go from here? She knew he was a changed man, but she also knew there was a trail of destruction in the wake of Kylo Ren. 

“I’ll face them,” he said, as if reading her thoughts. “I’ll face whatever comes next.”

She reached up and caressed his face. He closed his eyes as if to savor the touch.

Rey wished they could just stay like this forever, but after a few moments, Ben got up and held out his hand for her. The bond was a comforting connection between them as their hands met again. Rey would never tired of the sensation. She started to walk forward, but stopped abruptly.

The throne. The same one from her visions. In them, it had been her and Ben claiming it. As Kylo Ren and the darkest version of herself. She wondered if that had been from her grandfather. Meant to intimidate or entice her, she wasn’t sure. 

“Did you have the vision, too?” Ben asked quietly.

“Yes,” she said, and shuddered. 

“Well, that won’t do,” he said, scooping her into his arms.

“I can walk -”

“I know,” he said, but made no move to put her down. Instead he carried her toward the throne.

“You know I carried you like this that first time, the day we met,” he said.

“I wish I could remember that part,” she said. 

“I’m kind of glad you can’t,” he said. “There’s a lot a wish you hadn’t seen.”

She reached up to move some of his hair from his eyes. 

“I’m not afraid of who you were.”

He pressed his lips into a grim line. She kissed his cheek, just to see him smile again.

They reached the throne, and Ben sat down, setting Rey beside him. She turned so her back was to one arm of the chair, her legs draped over Ben’s. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“See?” he said into her hair, “It’s not that scary.”

“Not with you here,” she said.

“I’ll try to stay with you,” he said. “Always. But I-”

“We’ll make it work,” she said, leaning back to look at him. “We’ll make them see reason.”

“After everything-”

“Yes, after everything, including charging headfirst into Exegol to save me and defeat the emperor. That has to count for something. I say its at least time served.”

He smiled a little, but she could tell he was still uneasy.

“Hey, she said, making sure to catch his gaze again. “Kylo Ren died on Endor, didn’t he?”

“Yes,” he said, “You killed him.”

“I’m so sorry about wounding you, I-”

“It wasn’t that. It was what you said after, about wanting to take my hand. I finally realized that you wanted to be with me – just me, not the force user, or the supreme leader, just me. That I was worth that.”

The tears were falling for real this time. First Rey, then Ben’s eyes misted over a little when he saw her tears.

Shouting could be heard in the distance. It seemed her rescue party had arrived. Little did they know that role had already been filled. 

Ben turned worried eyes her way.

“We’ll make them see,” she said, taking his hand. The bond sizzled between them. “We will do it. Together.”


End file.
